Labirinto
by GrissLittleGirl
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Sara Sidle e Lady Heather finalmente se encontram?
1. Prólogo

_**Autora: **Shirley Resende _

_**Categoria:**Drama/Romance/Suspense_

_**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de CSI são propriedade da CBS e dos produtores e responsáveis pela série. _

_**Sinopse: **Quando um crime acontece dentro do Domínio de Lady Heather, Grissom decide resolver o caso. Mas, para isso, ele terá que se lançar num labirinto de emoções e se confrontar com tudo o que tenta resguardar. _

Esta fic é fruto de um desafio do Fórum GSR para o episódio 7.23 - "The Good, the bad, the Dominatrix".

_É minha primeira fanfic, portanto, não esperem muito... _

**   
**

* * *

**Labirinto**

**Prólogo**

A noite ia alta em Vegas. Lady Heather apreciava o céu enquanto tomava uma xícara de chá na varanda de seus aposentos. A temperatura estava alta e uma briga havia perturbado as primeiras horas de funcionamento da casa. Mas agora tudo já estava resolvido. Ela podia ouvir os gemidos, sussurros e gritos de seus funcionários e clientes. Gritos de dor, de prazer, de euforia... de repente, um deles a perturbou: era um grito de MORTE!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 01**

Grissom estava à caminho do Lab. Ia atender um chamado de Catherine que havia pego um caso complexo e tinha pedido a ajuda de todo o time. Apesar da complexidade do caso, ele estava leve. A música no som do carro lembrava Sara. E isso bastava para iluminar seu dia. Havia acabado de sair da casa dela, a veria em minutos, mas já sentia sua falta...

- Atenção, pedido de reforços (...), duplo 419 (...), unidades próximas a...

Grissom não estava dando muita atenção ao comunicador da Polícia, até que ouviu o endereço. Olhou para frente assustado.

- Foi no Domínio de Lady Heather!

Brass foi o primeiro a receber Gil na entrada da propriedade da Dominatrix.

- Seja bem-vindo! Kelly Carter, 27 anos. Carlos Muñoz, 29. Cliente e "vendedor". Chegou rápido!?!

- Eu, uh... estava na proximidade.

- Mesmo se não estivesse... - caçoou Brass - Ela está lá dentro.

Grissom levantou a sobrancelha e, meio constrangido com o comentário do Capitão, entrou na casa.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 02**

Lady Heather estava sentada em um canto do salão principal da imponente mansão enquanto paramédicos, policiais, funcionários e clientes transitavam de lá para cá. Ela parecia ausente, perdida em um universo particular, até que algo a fez virar para a porta. Lá, em pé, estava Grissom. Seus olhos absortos nela. Não precisaram dizer uma palavra sequer. Ela simplesmente se levantou, eles caminharam um em direção ao outro e se encontraram em um abraço, exatamente no meio do salão.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Grissom segurando-a pelos ombros.

Ela não falou nada. Apenas as lágrimas em sua face responderam. Ele a abraçou novamente e ia a conduzir de volta à cadeira quando uma voz familiar o paralisou:

- Hey, Grissom!

Ele se virou, ainda segurando Heather, e encontrou uma Sara pasma com o que via. Instintivamente, Grissom desviou seu olhar para o chão, procurando algo para quebrar aquele clima constrangedor, até que Heather, como uma boa anfitriã, tomou a frente.

- Bem-vinda. Sou Lady Heather – disse ela desvencilhando-se de Grissom e estendendo a mão para a perita atônita.

- Sara Sidle. Eu...

Sara não teve tempo de terminar sua frase. Brass entrou e tirou-a dali quase como se tivesse combinado com Grissom manter as duas mulheres afastadas.

Não havia o que dizer. A cena estava armada e um constrangido Gil olhava para Heather como se ela pudesse ler sua alma.

- Eu, uh... eu vou ver os corpos – disse ele pegando a maleta que estava no chão e se afastando.

- Mesmo? - disse Heather, mirando diretamente nos olhos dele – Sabe, Grissom, meu Domínio é como um labirinto. Às vezes você acha que está no caminho certo, que está seguro, mas pode estar se aprofundando e se perdendo no desconhecido. Pode nunca mais sair...

Grissom fez um biquinho enquanto analisava a colocação de sua "anfitriã" e respondeu:

- Tentativa e erro, Heather. Você uma hora ou outra vai sair. É só ter paciência e persistência suficientes para superar cada falha.

Dito isso, ele entrou.

Brass havia encontrado uma substância estranha perto de uma moita no perímetro e chamou Sara para recolher. Não fazia a menor idéia do que havia acontecido lá dentro, mas podia supor. Tentou então puxar assunto com a calada CSI:

- Alguma idéia do que seja?

- O quê? - perguntou ela que ainda tentava digerir os acontecimentos anteriores.

- A substância. - esclareceu Jim.

- Ah! Não faço idéia. Vou mandar para o laboratório. Sabe se eles se conhecem a muito tempo?

- Quem? As vítimas? - disse Brass tentando evitar o inevitável.

- Não! Grissom e Lady Heather! Pareciam tão... íntimos lá dentro...

- Já tiveram alguns encontros antes. – respondeu o capitão, esquivo.

- Ok! Vou entrar.

Brass ficou olhando enquanto Sara entrava. Ela não havia engolido. Sua última expressão deixou isso claro como a brilhante lua acima dele.

Lady Heather se assustou quando Sara adentrou seus salões. A moça parecia tão perturbada quanto o mar numa tormenta. Deu uma olhada: morena, alta, belos olhos castanhos e, apesar de parecer intempestiva, demonstrava a firmeza que só uma mulher segura de quem é e do que quer pode demonstrar. Mas, será? Decidiu se aproximar e começar seu jogo:

- Ele está lá dentro, na cena do crime.

Sara, que olhava de um lado para o outro procurando Grissom, se virou para ver quem falava com ela. Também deu uma olhada rápida e discreta na dona daquele lugar singular e tirou suas conclusões. Heather não se importava em ser observada. Estava acostumada com aquele tipo de olhar que para ela era tão óbvio quanto qualquer outro.

- Siga direto, desça a rampa. Quarto ambiente à direita. - completou a dominatrix.

Sara assentiu com a cabeça e já estava saindo quando Heather continuou:

- Sabe, senhorita... Sidle, meu Domínio é como um labirinto. Você nunca sabe o que vai encontrar, se vai se machucar, se surpreender ou se chocar.

- Certeza matemática, Lady Heather. Você sempre vai encontrar a saída se tiver paciência e persistência suficientes para superar cada falha!

Heather ficou intrigada. Embora aquela mulher fosse completamente diferente de Grissom, as palavras dele cabiam com perfeição nos lábios dela.

E lá adiante, a figura de Sara sumia enquanto ela atravessava o vasto corredor.

Grissom estava lá dentro tentando entender o lugar interessante no qual se encontrava. Dr. Robbins havia examinado os corpos superficialmente. Carlos tinha sido a primeira vítima. Apresentava sinais de luta e uma ferida do lado esquerdo do peito, possível penetração com objeto pontiagudo, que era a causa do óbito. Kelly, a segunda vítima, havia sido golpeada na cabeça e ainda estava viva quando Heather chamou o socorro. Os paramédicos tentaram mantê-la consciente, mas a pancada desencadeou uma hemorragia intra-craniana. Não puderam fazer nada. Grissom processou as vítimas e os corpos estavam deixando o local quando Sara entrou.

Eles se entreolharam, mas nada disseram. Sara abriu sua maleta e começou a procurar digitais. Ela estava num estado de humor não muito bom e não poderia imaginar que sua oportunidade para ir à forra viria tão cedo.

- Sara Sidle! - uma voz masculina falou da porta.

Ela quase não acreditou em seus ouvidos. Se virou tão surpresa quanto o próprio Grissom, que tinha levantado os olhos antes que o "visitante" se pronunciasse.

- Hank Peddigrew! - disse ela num misto de surpresa e interesse.

- Você está linda! - disse o EMT.

- E você... não está casado? - perguntou ela.

- Não mais! - replicou ele mostrando a mão – A gente se vê por aí?

- Com certeza! - falou ela enquanto o paramédico sorria se retirava.

Ela nem percebeu que, enquanto conversavam, todos saíram do ambiente, exceto Grissom, que parecia tão concentrado em sua tarefa quanto antes. Sara balançou a cabeça, ainda surpresa, e deixou seu kit de digitais cair no chão. Foi a deixa para Grissom iniciar uma discussão:

- Dispersa, Sara?

- Não! - disse ela fria.

- Você pareceu animada ao rever seu "amigo" - provocou ele.

- Não mais do que você com sua "amiga" lá fora.

Grissom se sentiu culpado. Heather provocava nele um efeito que não podia explicar. Então, tentou se justificar.

- Ela é só uma amiga antiga.

- Hank também é só um amigo.

- Ambos sabemos que isso não é verdade. - afirmou Grissom.

- Qual parte? - desafiou Sara.

O clima de tensão era palpável. Grissom franziu a testa; Sara mordeu os lábios, tentando trancar dentro de si os sentimentos que se revolviam em um turbilhão.

Enquanto isso Lady Heather, que assistia a tudo o que se passava através dos monitores instalados em seus aposentos, observava os CSI's que davam seus primeiros passos no labirinto, tropeçando nos pedregulhos do ciúme.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 03 **

Brass entrou no ambiente para colocar os peritos a par de suas primeiras impressões. Encontrou os dois CSI's tão calados que teve medo de quebrar o silêncio. Por fim, falou:

- Terminei os depoimentos. Como sempre, ninguém viu nada, ninguém sabe de nada! Os poucos que ouviram um grito de mulher não sabem nem precisar o horário.

- Estavam muito ocupados, Brass. Fazendo coisas mais interessantes. - falou Sara com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Ela e Brass começaram a rir, mas um olhar fulminante de Grissom os fez parar. Sara continuou:

- Não entendo o que leva uma pessoa a procurar um lugar como esse! - falou ela olhando em volta. Brass consentiu com a cabeça.

- Há várias formas de se obter prazer – retrucou Grissom – e cada um busca aonde se sente melhor. Todos tem suas fantasias, seus desejos, camuflados...

- Você viria a um lugar como esse? - perguntou Sara.

Ele não respondeu. Por segundos ela e Brass esperaram, mas ele continuou absorto no trabalho. Brass decidiu se retirar. Sara, no entanto, continuou sondando seu "supervisor":

- Olha só para esse lugar: chão de tapete preto, chicotes, uma cama de espinhos, um quarto roxo!

- Sara, querida, as pessoas... as pessoas são diferentes. Tem gostos diferentes. Aqui elas tem liberdade para ser o que quiserem, para se satisfazer como quiserem – falou um sério Gil.

Sara não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Aquele homem "aberto" conversando com ela não poderia ser o mesmo com o qual dividia a cama. Ela sabia que as paredes, em qualquer lugar, têm ouvidos e chegou à conclusão que não era o lugar nem o momento de discutir suas divergências. Então, mudou de assunto:

- O que encontrou?

- O óbvio, à primeira vista. Sinais de luta; trilha de sangue levando à poça na porta; uma fibra estranha, azul; algumas digitais...

- Eu encontrei uma fibra azul também. Estava presa em uma alça no colchão.

- Amarras?

- Talvez... Achei também um brinco em formato de borboleta, um pedaço de papel amarelo e... Grissom?!? Dá uma olhada nisso?

Ele se dirigiu até onde ela estava e se abaixou para ver o achado. Era uma substância transparente, parecida com uma geléia. Ele olhou para Sara sem entender, até que ela explicou:

- Brass achou essa mesma substância lá fora. Pelo menos parece ser a mesma coisa. Tem cheiro de Cânfora...

- Vamos mandar para a análise. É hora de ir para casa, baby!

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram.

Lady Heather estava na sala de depoimento do Departamento de Polícia. Brass decidiu que a interrogaria lá, já que a Dominatrix havia passado mal e se recolhido aos seus aposentos depois do crime. A beleza daquela mulher o impressionava. Mesmo visivelmente abalada e com o rosto inchado de chorar, ela possuía um encanto exótico, algo extremamente atraente. Sara estava com Brass, mas foi ele que começou o interrogatório:

- Abatida, Lady Heather? Por seu funcionário?

- Não. Carlos era um bom rapaz, mas era só um funcionário.

- O que a perturba então?

- Kelly. Eu a conhecia. Era amiga... da Zoe.

- O que ela fazia lá?

- O que todos fazem: buscava prazer!

- Atende às amigas de sua filha?

- Não seja sarcástico, Capitão! Sou uma mulher, sim. Mas sou também uma empresária. Atendo a todos que batem à minha porta.

Sara, que tinha perguntas mais incisivas a fazer, decidiu entrar em cena:

- Fale-me desta echarpe azul que encontramos em sua sala privada – disse ela lançando o pacote de evidências em cima da mesa.

- Emprestei à Kelly – disse Lady Heather hesitante.

- Emprestou seu gel de cânfora também? - perguntou Sara irônica.

Lady Heather se levantou. Estava indignada por dentro, mas por fora parecia impassível.

- Senhorita Sidle, quantas pessoas em Las Vegas, em meu Domínio, podem usar esse mesmo gel? Ele é bem comum em nosso meio...

- Seus rastros são comuns na cena do crime também – interrompeu Sara.

Heather sentiu que a perita a sua frente já havia formado uma opinião sobre ela e que, novamente, estava sendo acusada de um crime que não cometera. Ela se virou, deu alguns passos para a frente e respondeu, olhando diretamente para o vidro espelhado:

- Quem eu preciso que me conheça já me conhece. As pessoas certas sabem quem eu sou, sabem do meu caráter, da minha índole, do que eu sou ou não capaz de fazer.

Do outro lado do vidro, Grissom sentia que, mesmo por detrás daquela barreira física, Lady Heather sabia como o desnudar.

- Onde achou essa echarpe, Sara – inquiriu Grissom entregando à parceira um copo de capuccino.

- Onde disse que achei. Quando estávamos saindo, vi uma porta entreaberta. Entrei e encontrei a echarpe no encosto de uma cadeira. Está tudo fotografado.

- Como sabe que a saleta pertence à Lady Heather?

- Havia uma plaqueta de "Privado" na porta e diversos retratos pessoais sobre a mesa, pendurados nas paredes...

- Sara, considerando que saímos de lá e viemos direto para cá, atendendo ao chamado do Brass, você não teve tempo de comparar as fibras. Sabe que ela não ficará detida por causa dessa evidência.

- Eu vou comparar! E vai combinar, você vai ver.

- Por que apresentou a evidência?

- Eu queria ver a reação dela. Ela gaguejou e... Grissom, você está protegendo essa mulher?

- Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que não seria capaz de algo assim.

Sara abaixou a cabeça um pouco desapontada. Grissom nunca havia falado sobre aquela mulher. E nunca tinha agido daquela forma com relação a uma suspeita. Ele percebeu a mudança no rosto dela e tentou clarear as coisas:

- Sar, eu conheço Lady Heather há cinco anos. Se lembra de quando fez cinco anos que nos conhecíamos? Eu já poderia te defender de qualquer acusação contra seu caráter. E hoje eu mataria ou morreria por você!

Sara levantou a cabeça, olhou para ele e sorriu. Eles deram as mãos por debaixo da mesa e ficaram se olhado por alguns instantes.

Lady Heather, que estava saindo do DP, não pode deixar de olhar, instigada, para a janela da Sala de Reuniões. Lá dentro, um carinhoso Grissom passava a mão pelas costas de Sara com um olhar inegavelmente apaixonado.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 04 **

- Chamei vocês porque encontrei algumas coisas que não havia visto antes – disse Dr. Robbins assim que Grissom e Sara entraram na Sala de Autópsia.

- Quais são as novidades? - perguntou Grissom.

- A causa da morte era mesmo aquela, nos dois casos. Carlos foi perfurado abaixo das costelas. Teve danos também no pulmão direito, provavelmente foi sufocado. Vejam a marca de dedos no rosto.

- Alguém queria calar ele... - observou Sara.

- Ele sangrou e sufocou até morrer. Mas o que me intrigou foi a moça.

Eles se dirigiram até a outra mesa. Albert pediu a Grissom que o ajudasse a virar o corpo de lado e mostrou sua descoberta:

- Vejam o padrão nas costas dela.

- Parece que deitou numa superfície de bolinhas. Que estranho! - disse Sara.

- Só apareceu quando a lividez se fixou. - acrescentou Dr. Robbins.

- Está mais avermelhada em um dos lados – falou Grissom.

- Isso mostra que ou ela foi movida, ou não morreu naquele lugar. - concluiu Dr. Robbins.

- Obrigada, Albert! - agradeceu Grissom enquanto conduzia Sara para fora.

- Vamos ter que voltar ao Domínio de Lady Heather - falou ele.

- Não gostei daquele lugar, G. Heather me disse umas coisas estranhas...

- Labirinto?

- É! - falou ela assustada – Como você sabia?

- Ela me falou também. Meu bem, não podemos deixar que isso nos afete. Temos que voltar e procurar mais evidências. Foi um erro nosso nos atermos apenas ao ambiente onde os corpos foram achados.

- O que vamos procurar?

- O local original da morte de Kelly, se é que ela foi movida; o padrão de bolinhas... sabe, uma amiga me disse certa vez que "você nunca sabe o que está procurando até que encontra".

- Eu discordo. Temos que ter objetivos. Metas. "Para quem não sabe onde quer chegar, qualquer caminho serve".

- Provérbio Chinês. Sara, você ainda é jovem, tem opiniões pré-formatadas sobre experiências pelas quais não passou...

- Ei, está me chamando de tola?

- Não é isso! E que...

- Eu tenho 36 anos!

- E eu tinha 15 quando você nasceu.

- E?

- E já passei por situações que você nem ousa imaginar.

- Eu também já passei por situações singulares. Grissom, se você se abrisse mais eu poderia "ousar imaginar" pelo que você já passou!

Grissom franziu a testa e levantou a sobrancelha. O que estava acontecendo com eles? Sara estava tão irritada como ele nunca vira. E estava o pressionando demais. Ele resolveu se calar. Mas ela não se deu por satisfeita:

- Não vai me responder, G?

- Vou pegar a chave do Denali. Te espero na entrada.

Sara não acreditou na brusca mudança de assunto. Era como se estivesse mandando que ela calasse a boca. Respondeu ele com um seco "ótimo" e saiu em direção à sala dos armários.

Grissom, por sua vez, meneou a cabeça e foi até o escritório pegar a chave do carro.

E nenhum deles percebeu que se chocavam pelo tortuoso caminho da discórdia enquanto buscavam pela saída do labirinto...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 05 **

- Yo, man! Tudo em cima? – perguntou Warrick sondando Grissom que não estava com uma de suas melhores caras.

O supervisor, escorado no capô do Denali, tentou fingir que estava tudo bem quando viu Brown e Stokes cruzando o estacionamento em sua direção.

- Cara, ouvimos sobre seu caso. Não pretendo colocar meus pés no Domínio de Lady Heather. É um chamariz para desastres! – ponderou Nick.

- Não é bem assim, Nick. Há anos nada acontecia lá dentro. – disse Grissom.

- Oh! Olha o "general" chegando. – disse Warrick cutucando Stokes ao ver Sara saindo do prédio.

Nick sorriu com a imagem. Ela estava tão emburrada que parecia um tanque pronto para o ataque.

- Ela acordou do lado errado da cama? – Rick inquiriu Grissom.

- Não faço idéia! – respondeu ele tão súbito que não se deu conta: sua resposta soou como uma justificativa.

Brown e Nick se entreolharam sem entender até que um seco "bom dia" se ouviu. Eles olharam para Sara que tomou o lugar do motorista no Denali e bateu a porta.

Grissom olhou para ela, para os dois amigos, pegou seu kit e entrou depressa no carro. Sara arrancou e os dois CSI's que ficaram para trás puderam finalmente rir do que viram.

- Mano, esses dois às vezes parecem um casal! – observou Nick enquanto entravam no Laboratório.

Warrick apenas esboçou um sorriso enquanto consentia com a cabeça. O que viu ali deu a ele certeza do que já suspeitava há anos.

Lady Heather abriu a porta quando chegaram ao Domínio. Sara deu bom dia e perguntou se podia dar uma olhada no lugar. A proprietária permitiu e a perita foi "desvendar" aquela casa tão diferente.

Grissom e Heather se sentaram e ele começou:

- Encontramos algumas coisas que não batem com nossas evidências. Precisamos olhar cada ambiente do Domínio para ver se achamos o que falta.

- Faltam peças no seu quebra-cabeças... esteja à vontade. Se precisar de ajuda, estou à disposição.

- Ah, tenho um Mandado...

- Não precisa disso!

- Sei que não se oporia. Mas sem ele minhas evidências podem ser questionadas.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Chá?

- Claro.

Heather os serviu. Grissom observava enquanto ela se movia graciosamente por entre a mesinha de apoio e seus assentos. Contudo, sua mente divagava. Conseguia compreender a razão de estar tão constrangido. Sabia que Heather havia percebido sua insegurança e Sara suas tentativas frustradas de parecer à vontade. Heather notou a face transtornada dele e tentou sondá-lo:

- Algum problema, Grissom?

- Não, nada. – falou ele vago.

-Sua "amiga" não me pareceu bem.

A entonação que ela usou na palavra "amiga" fez com que ele franzisse involuntariamente a testa.

- Acho que ela está meio irritada. – disse ele tentando parecer indiferente.

Heather abriu um grande sorriso e se levantou. Caminhou devagar até ele e disse:

- Pessoas não me enganam mais...

Ela ia continuar quando Sara apareceu na porta.

- Hey, Grissom. Preciso de sua ajuda.

Grissom largou sua xícara e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Heather bebericou seu chá mais uma vez enquanto os olhava saindo. Eles entrelaçaram os braços sem perceber. Automaticamente. Como um casal...

Sara guiou Grissom até o último quarto do corredor. Ao contrário da cena do crime, era bem iluminado e bem mobiliado. Possuía uma cama estilo box, dois móveis de cabeceira, uma pequena mesinha, uma suíte, cortinas neutras, quase estilo vitoriano.

- Achei isso no chão – falou Sara apontando para perto da cama.

- Parecem pêlos e ração... Meu Deus! Esqueci a comida do...

- Eu dei. – Sara respondeu sorrindo. – E troquei a água.

- Obrigada! Sem você eu esqueço tudo. – falou ele com um olhar carinhoso.

Ela entrou no banheiro, ainda com o sorriso no rosto, e se encostou na parede. Não conseguia ficar com raiva dele nem por uma hora! Ele era tudo o que ela sempre sonhara: carinhoso, cuidadoso, apaixonado... mas, ao mesmo tempo, firme. Era ele quem tomava a direção de tudo agora. Ela só precisava dar um toque aqui, outro ali. Mas ele ainda lhe parecia um grande mistério. Não sabia quase nada de sua vida, principalmente na área afetiva. De repente, algo a tirou de seus pensamentos. Perto da pia havia outro pedacinho de papel amarelo.

Ela o recolheu e saiu.

- Encontrei outro pedaço do papel amarelo. – contou ela a Grissom.

- O que acha que é?

- Um panfleto, talvez. Achou mais alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu estendendo um cotonete.

- Cânfora!

- Aonde achou? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Na mesinha.

Sara andou até lá e se abaixou. Embaixo da mesinha havia mais um pedaço do papel amarelo. Ela se sentou no chão, tirou do bolso da blusa os dois outros pedaços, que estavam em pacotinhos plásticos, e os sobrepôs.

- Grissom, venha ver.

Ele se aproximou, se abaixou por detrás dela e deu uma olhada. Era de fato um pedaço de panfleto.

- Willi... mass... deve ser um massagista. Por isso a pomada de Cânfora!

Grissom ouviu a voz rouca de Sara, mas quase não prestou atenção no que ela dizia. O cheiro dela era tão bom e sua nuca estava tão perto que ele não resistiu. Olhou para trás certificando-se de que ninguém estava vindo, jogou os cabelos dela para um lado e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

Sara se assustou. A sensação de prazer misturada com o medo de serem pegos era deliciosa. Mas não podiam continuar.

- Grissom... Grissom, pára. Pára por favor... PÁRA!

- Ei, Gil! - falou Heather da porta. - Você conhece as regras da casa. Ela disse PARE.

Dito isso, ela se foi.

- "Você conhece as regras da casa"? - perguntou Sara irada. - Já esteve aqui antes. E como cliente! Você mentiu para mim!

- Aqui não é um prostíbulo! Eu já estive aqui sim. Mas não como pagante. - se defendeu Grissom.

- Ela fez de graça para você? ELA fez o serviço?

Grissom emudeceu. A realidade era clara.

- Foi com ela que aprendeu sobre espartilhos? E sobre o que mais?

Sara se levantou e saiu. Grissom fez biquinho, recolheu as evidências, guardou os dois kits, o dele e o de Sara, que ficou lá abandonado, e saiu.

- Ela já está no carro. – disse Heather quando Grissom se dirigiu até a porta. Mesmo o grande salão parecia mais escuro que o normal com toda aquela situação. Ele sentia o peito apertado e respirou pesadamente.

- Continuando o que eu ia dizer quando chegou: pessoas não me enganam mais. Sua amiga Sara Sidle pode parecer uma fortaleza por fora, mas é apenas fachada. Por dentro é uma menina. Uma menina insegura e carente. Frágil como um cristal. Deve ter tido uma infância dura, família desestruturada, talvez. Pode parecer alheia a convenções e tradições, mas tudo o que deseja é um lar. Cachorro, filhos, um marido. Um homem que a domine, que a proteja, que a faça sentir segura...

Ela falava isso olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Grissom sabia que ela estava certa. Como sempre. Apenas disse:

- Você é mesmo uma Antropóloga.

E foi embora.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 06**

A volta para o Laboratório foi ainda mais silenciosa do que a ida. Sara não foi dirigindo desta vez. Deixou que Grissom os guiasse. Ficou olhando o caminho pela janela. Se sentia uma idiota. Sabia que não eram dois adolescentes iniciando suas vidas amorosas, que ele tinha um passado assim como ela. O que queria dele? Pureza absoluta? Claro que não! Ela mesma não podia oferecer isso a ele. Mas o encontro com aquela mulher tão bonita, desejável, segura... ela se sentia abalada. Há quanto tempo Grissom a conhecia? Quanto tempo ficaram juntos? Ainda estavam juntos?

Antes que percebesse, o Denali havia chegado ao destino. Grissom estacionou mas não destravou as portas. Se sentia horrível. Sabia que estava sendo manipulado por Heather, que estava magoando Sara. Precisava fazer algo para parar aquilo antes que ficasse pior.

- Sara, precisamos conversar.

- Aqui não. – disse ela se virando para ele visivelmente abatida.

Ela destravou a porta manualmente, fazendo o mecanismo ranger. Desceu, pegou sua maleta e entrou no prédio. Grissom viu ela enxugar uma lágrima antes de entrar. Olhou para trás pelo retrovisor e pensou:

- Não posso deixar o passado destruir meu futuro.

Argumentar com Sara naquelas condições seria insano. Deixaria a poeira baixar e agiria na primeira oportunidade.

O time estava todo reunido na sala que eles improvisaram para refeições. Já passava de uma da tarde, mas só agora haviam conseguido uma pausa. Era raro se encontrarem todos ao mesmo tempo mas, ao contrário do que acontecia normalmente, estavam todos muito calados. A cara culpada de Grissom e os olhos vermelhos de Sara não deixavam espaço para conversas animadas. Catherine estava deitada no sofá branco encostado na parede direita da sala. Grissom olhava pela janela na parede adjacente enquanto Warrick, Greg, Nick e Sara, à mesa, comiam seus lanches. "Comiam" não se adequava a todos pois, na verdade, Grecco devorava seu gigante combo de hamburger, fritas e refrigerante e Sara apenas olhava para o sanduíche de tofu e ervas em suas mãos.

- Chefe! – disse Hodges batendo no vidro da porta e assustando a todos. – Já temos seus resultados.

Grissom seguiu para a porta, mas parou ao ver que Sara não se levantara.

- Você não vem? – perguntou ele.

Ela não se moveu. Ele olhou para Catherine que o olhava intrigada e insistiu:

- Sara?!

Ela se levantou e passou pela porta sem olhar para ele. Grissom fez um bico frustrado e a seguiu.

Os quatro que ficaram na sala puderam finalmente parar de disfarçar e rir.

- Esse lugar estava parecendo a Sala de Negociações da ONU de tão tensa! – disse Greg.

Todos riram de novo quando Nick perguntou:

- Já esteve lá, Greg-go?

Os dois voltaram a comer. Warrick se sentou no sofá colocando as pernas de Catherine sobre as dele.

- Você viu o que eu vi? – perguntou ela.

- Vou te contar o que EU já vi hoje. – disse ele perplexo.

A primeira parada de Grissom e Sara foi no laboratório de Análise de Materiais. Hodges, como sempre, vangloriou-se das descobertas:

- As substâncias que acharam são mesmo pomada de Cânfora e ração de cachorro. Mantecorp e Purina. Os pêlos nem precisei mandar para o DNA. São de cachorro. Da mesma raça do meu. Mistura de Boxer com Labrador. Resulta em uma raça superior. Assim como os donos!

Os peritos trocaram um olhar crítico e saíram para a Digitais.

- Olá, pessoal! – disse Wendy animada quando entraram. – Achei digitais lindas no seu folheto. Duas. Estão com a Mandy.

- Como sabe que é mesmo um folheto? – perguntou Sara curiosa.

Wendy abriu sua bolsa que estava sob a bancada e estendeu um exemplar para Sara. Grissom se aproximou para olhar.

- William Levine. Massagem relaxante e terapêutica. Profissional especializado. Atende em domicílio. 555-8328. – Leu Grissom.

- Recebi no "one day SPA" que visitei semana passada. Sabia que ia servir para alguma coisa.

- Obrigada, Wendy! – disse Sara enquanto saíam.

Mandy estava passando a última digital pelo banco de dados quando eles entraram.

- Novidades, Mandy? - perguntou Grissom.

- Sim. Haviam quatro digitais distintas no local. As quatro nos dois ambientes. Duas batem com as vítimas, uma com a dona da casa e a quarta o AFIS ainda está processando.

- Hey, miss Sidle! – falou alguém da porta.

Todos se viraram. Grissom franziu a testa.

- Hank! – respondeu Sara surpresa. – O que faz aqui?

- Procurava você! Toma um suco comigo?

Sara olhou para Mandy como se pedisse permissão ao que esta prontamente respondeu.

- Bipo vocês com o resultado.

Sara saiu sem olhar para Grissom. Ele agradeceu Mandy e saiu cabisbaixo.

Mandy se pegou analisando o que vira, e um lampejo a fez sorrir. "Será?", pensou. "Não...". Ela sacudiu a cabeça afastando os pensamentos e voltou a trabalhar.

Grissom estava inquieto em seu escritório. Levantou e foi olhar seus espécimes, mas acabou parando em frente ao casulo de Sara.

O que ela estaria fazendo com Hank? O que estariam conversando? Ela estava muito chateada. Será que faria alguma besteira? Não, não... Ela não era assim.

Ele teve vontade de ir atrás deles, puxar Sara de volta e ameaçar Hank. Mas isso seria irracional. Ela não era propriedade dele. E nem de ninguém. Voltou para sua cadeira, ligou um CD de Debussy e ficou lá, tentando se controlar.

E foi assim que Grissom e Sara adentraram o Beco da Desconfiança, bem no meio do labirinto.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 07**

Grissom atravessou a rua e entrou na lanchonete que ficava em frente ao Laboratório. Era o ponto de encontro da Polícia e certamente Sara estaria lá com Hank. Ele estava com os resultados de Mandy e poderia tê-la bipado, mas não queria perder a chance de conferir por si mesmo o que estava acontecendo lá. A visão que teve não era animadora: eles estavam numa mesinha isolada e Hank, com um olhar sedutor, acariciava o rosto de Sara. Como ela estava de costas, Grissom não pôde ver sua reação. Se aproximou o máximo que podia sem que fosse notado e tentou escutar o que a CSI dizia.

Ela tirou a mão de Hank de seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça enquanto suspirava. Abriu os olhos novamente e disse:

- Hank, eu...

- Você tem alguém. - completou ele desanimado. - Estava tentando avançar, mas você me evitou o tempo inteiro.

Ela não disse nada, mas sua expressão respondeu o EMT. Foi a deixa para um aliviado Gil fazer sua abordagem. Ele se aproximou e tocou o ombro dela:

- Sara, precisamos fazer umas visitas.

Ela se sentiu aliviada também. Não precisaria concluir aquilo. Até isso Grissom fez por ela. Sara se voltou para Hank, segurou a mão dele e perguntou:

- A gente se vê por aí?

- Claro, Sara!

- Tchau, Hank.

Ela se levantou e, enquanto saíam, Hank percebeu o óbvio. Grissom enlaçou a cintura de Sara como se ela fosse sua propriedade. Hank já tinha ouvido boatos sobre os dois, mas nunca achou que fossem verdadeiros. Afinal, Grissom era tão velho para Sara... Mas se ela estava feliz, ele também ficava.

O EMT notou uma linda moça na outra mesa e foi à caça novamente. Se aproximou e a abordou:

- Oi! Não conheço você. Posso me sentar?

- Claro. - falou a policial

- Prazer, Hank Peddigrew. - se apresentou ele estendendo a mão.

- Prazer, Sofia Curtis. - respondeu ela com um sorriso simpático.

Enquanto se dirigiam para a casa do primeiro suspeito, Grissom contou a Sara o que Mandy descobrira:

- Mandy procurou no sistema da Vigilância Sanitária e achou os donos de cachorros desta raça. Um deles já passou uma noite na cadeia, junto com Kelly.

- Namorado? - supôs Sara.

- Talvez. Estamos indo para lá agora. O dono da digital que o AFIS estava processando é Solomon Wülner. Já foi preso por atentado ao pudor e, advinhe onde ele trabalha?

- No Domínio de Lady Heather.

- Exato.

A casa do primeiro suspeito era simples e simpática como todas as outras no bairro humilde. Eles desceram do carro e Grissom bateu à porta. Um rapaz bonito de aproximadamente 29 anos atendeu.

- Boa tarde. Sou Gil Grissom. Esta é Sara Sidle. Somos peritos da Polícia de Las Vegas.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? - perguntou o rapaz desconfiado.

- Você conhece alguma destas pessoas? - arguiu Grissom entregando duas fotos.

O rapaz olhou a foto do homem latino e sentiu o estômago embrulhar. Nunca o havia visto antes. A próxima foto fez o jovem se assustar. Ele derrubou ambas no chão e começou a chorar.

- Você está bem? - falou Sara tocando-o no ombro.

- Ela era... minha ex. - respondeu ele com dificuldade antes de recomeçar a chorar.

Minutos depois já estavam dentro da casa. Seu nome era Bryan Rowland. Ele namorava Kelly desde o segundo grau até que recentemente ela decidiu terminar.

- Disse que havia encontrado alguém melhor. Que ele era aventureiro e fogoso. - explicou Rowland.

- Você deve ter ficado furioso. - instigou Grissom.

- Não sou um homem impulsivo, Sr. Grissom. Claro que desejei fazer algo, mas seria irracional.

Grissom franziu o cenho ao se lembrar do que sentira minutos atrás com Hank.

Um enorme cachorro caramelo cruzou a sala e veio lamber os pés de Sara. Ela olhou para Grissom enquanto afagava o pêlo do cão.

- Que lindo! Deixa eu advinhar: Labrador com Boxer?

- Isso mesmo, senhorita Sidle.

- Já esteve no Domínio de Lady Heather? - perguntou Grissom.

- Não... - respondeu Bryan tentando se lembrar de onde conhecia aquele nome.

- Posso ver a ração do seu cachorro? - continuou o perito.

- Claro!

Bryan guiou os CSI's até o quintal. Lá estava um grande pacote de ração Purina. De repente ele fez uma expressão estranha que chamou a atenção de Grissom:

- Lady Heather não é a mãe de Zoe?

- Isso mesmo! - respondeu Grissom.

- Zoe era amiga de Kelly. Faziam o mesmo curso, mas Kelly já estava no fim quando se conheceram. Ela ia muito à casa de Lady Heather desde que terminamos a faculdade.

- Bryan, achamos ração e pêlo caramelo no lugar onde Kelly foi morta. Tem alguma idéia de como foi parar lá? - perguntou Sara.

- Senhorita Sidle, Kelly esteve aqui ontem. Veio pegar seus últimos pertences. Eu não fiquei, fui para o trabalho, não agüentaria ficar aqui. Mas aposto que ela se despediu de Spartacus. - falou Rowland alisando o cachorro. - Deve ter ido para lá depois. Kelly era minha vida. Era meu tudo. Foi minha primeira garota. O que vou fazer agora?

Bryan voltou a chorar. Suas palavras fizeram o coração de Sara doer. Ela pediu licença e foi olhar o perímetro. Grissom ainda ficou alguns minutos com o rapaz. Tomou informações sobre o que ele fazia no momento do crime, pegou os dados do álibi, se despediu e foi procurar Sara. Rodeou a casa e a encontrou sentada em um balanço branco de dois lugares no jardim lateral. Ela estava bem no canto, apesar de o balanço ser grande, com a cabeça abaixada e as mãos juntas ente as pernas. Ele sabia que essa posição não significava boa coisa. Sentou-se ao lado dela, envolveu suas mãos com as dele e disse:

- O que foi, docinho?

Ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça em sinal de não.

- Quando meu pai morreu fiquei três dias sem falar. Minha mãe pensou que eu havia ficado mudo, mas eu estava apenas tentando entender o que tinha acontecido com minha família.

Sara ergueu a cabeça. Grissom estava contando algo. Sobre ele. Sobre o passado! Isso a desarmou.

- Hoje me arrependo daquilo. - continuou ele. - Aqueles três dias foram os primeiros passos para que eu me tornasse a pessoa introspectiva que sou.

Ele esperou uma resposta, mas ela não falou nada.

- A gente só recebe o que dá. Abra seu coração para mim, Sara Sidle. Deixa eu saber o que se passa em sua alma!

Ela o abraçou e chorou. Ele acariciava seus cabelos. Estavam finalmente entregues um ao outro.

- Eu estava com medo. - desabafou Sara. - Medo de me magoar, de descobrir o que não queria, de perder você...

- Sara... eu também tive medo. Acha que fiquei bem vendo você e o Hank? Eu não sou mais um rapazinho, a minha vida amorosa tem sido uma sucessão de nãos...

- Todo mundo me deixa em algum momento da minha vida. Meu pai, minha mãe, meu irmão, amigos...

- Sar, eu também já fui abandonado muitas vezes. Incontáveis. Mas eu nunca vou te deixar para trás. Nunca! Eu te amo demais para isso.

Eles se beijaram apaixonados. Falaram tudo o que esteve entalado por horas. Ou quase tudo:

- Griss, o que você tem com Lady Heather?

- Dear, nós tivemos um affair. Mas não daria certo. Nos parecemos demais. Preciso de você. Você me completa!

Ela o beijou de novo.

- Também te amo. Muito!

- Bom, vamos voltar ao caso e sair da casa do pobre Bryan antes que ele expulse a gente. - brincou Grissom.

Eles riram, se deram as mãos e foram embora de alma leve.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 08 **

Quando chegaram à quadra do segundo suspeito, algo os perturbou: um grande pacote pardo estava encostado na porta da casa ao lado da de Solomon. Grissom foi correndo ver o que era e respirou aliviado quando contou a Sara:

- Apenas um milheiro de panfletos.

- Panfletos, Griss?

Sara já podia imaginar como eles eram. Abriu um pedaço do pacote e estendeu um deles para Grissom.

- William Levine! Me acompanha, senhorita Sidle?

Eles bateram na porta entreaberta e Grissom anunciou:

- Polícia de Las Vegas!

Como ninguém respondeu, eles continuaram a entrar. A casa estava escura por causa das cortinas fechadas. Grissom começou a olhar a sala de estar e Sara se dirigiu à sala de jantar. No corredor ela encontrou um mural com fotos. Todas eram de Carlos Muñoz.

- Hey, Sara. Olha o que achei? - chamou Grissom da sala.

Ela tirou uma das fotos do mural e foi se encontrar com ele. O que viu a intrigou. Em cima da mesa, uma grande faca espetava um bilhete e uma notícia¹ de jornal. A matéria era sobre um atentado de cunho religioso e o bilhete dizia:

"_É isso que cristãos merecem. _

_Seu vizinho." _

- Acho que Solomon não gostava de Carlos Muñoz, o dono da casa. - disse Sara colocando uma foto de Carlos e Kelly sobre a mesa.

Grissom olhou aquilo, olhou para Sara e sorriu.

- Boas cercas fazem bons vizinhos? Vamos visitar Solomon!

Eles saíram e bateram na casa do suspeito. Solomon abriu. Vestia uma blusa de tecido sintético azul. Do mesmo tipo encontrado na cena do crime.

- Solomon Wülner? - perguntou Grissom.

- Sim.

- Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle. Somos da Perícia. Podemos entrar?

- O que querem?

- Apenas fazer algumas perguntas.

Solomon hesitou, mas deixou que eles entrassem. Grissom e o suspeito se sentaram. Sara perguntou se podia dar uma olhada e foi autorizada.

- Trabalha no Domínio de Lady Heather? - começou Grissom.

- Sim.

- Trabalhou ontem?

- Até as 22h. Depois vim para casa.

- Tem um álibi?

- Por que precisaria?

- Achamos seu vizinho morto lá ontem. Junto com uma garota.

- Não estava lá. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Havia fibras azuis na cena.

Solomon desviou o olhar.

- Grissom? - chamou Sara da porta.

Ele foi se encontrar com ela. Solomon o seguiu.

Sara havia encontrado uma maleta branca com o nome "Willam Levine". Dentro dela, pomada de cânfora, aparelhos de massagem – inclusive um rolo com padrão de bolinhas – e uma adaga. Sara estendeu um cotonete para Grissom:

- Sangue. Encontrei também em um pequeno bastão de ferro amassado. - contou ela.

- Policial, prenda este rapaz, por favor. - falou Grissom se dirigindo ao policial que os acompanhava.

- Ainda não consigo entender tudo. Você consegue? - perguntou Grissom a Sara.

Ela parecia perdida em outro mundo até que olhou para ele e disse:

- Precisamos voltar ao Domínio.

- Tem certeza?

- Eu quero!

Eles saíram da casa e entraram no Denali.

Lady Heather os recebeu, como sempre. Notou que eles estavam diferentes. Sara parecia tranqüila e Grissom perdera sua expressão carregada.

- Lady Heather, precisamos dar uma olhada em seus registros. - pediu Sara.

- Claro, me acompanhem. - respondeu ela, conduzindo-os até sua saleta.

Grissom ficou olhando as fotos nas paredes. As duas mulheres analisavam o livro de entradas.

- G. - falou Sara sem perceber, despertando a atenção de Heather. - Solomon mentiu para nós. Achei um borrão no horário de Kelly. Ela estava marcada com ele, não com Carlos!

- Que estranho! - replicou Heather. - O que Sol estaria fazendo aqui? Eu o vi deixar o Domínio!

- Explique, Heather. - pediu Grissom.

- Eles dois tiveram uma briga no início do expediente. Brigavam por tudo: horários, salas, materiais...

- E pelo que brigaram ontem? - perguntou Sara.

- Etnia e religião, acho. Carlos usa outro nome – William – para ser melhor aceito. Acho isso uma besteira, mas ele se importava. Sol o chamou de "latino bitolado", por ele ser Cristão. Carlos o chamou de "Nazista meia-boca". Sol é Alemão e Judeu, vai entender...

Todos riram.

- Heather, porque não contou isso antes? - Grissom quis saber.

- Achei que não era relevante. Vi Solomon ir embora. Eu o despedi. Ele só criava encrenca.

- Eu já sei o que aconteceu! - falou Sara.

Ela os levou até o quarto do fim do corredor e contou:

- Carlos/William e Solomon brigaram aqui, a sala de massagem; Solomon deve ter pisado no tubo de pomada e ficado com vestígios no sapato e na calça. Eles devem ter brigado por causa de Kelly. Ela namorava Carlos, achamos uma foto deles na casa dele, mas estava marcada com Solomon. Você o despediu – falou ela olhando para Heather - ele fingiu sair, mas se escondeu atrás de uma moita lá fora. Kelly chegou e veio procurar Carlos. Como o achou, deve ter ficado por aqui e recebido a massagem com o aparelho de bolinhas.

- Mas Solomon voltou e deu um jeito de chamar a atenção de Carlos. - continuou Grissom já entendendo a idéia de Sara.

- Exato! - retomou ela. - Ele chamou Carlos, ele parou uma provável massagem no lado direito de Kelly, eles entraram aqui – falou enquanto os levava para o outro quarto – e começaram a brigar. Solomon perdeu um pedaço da roupa, atacou Carlos com a adaga...

- Mas Kelly ouviu e veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Viu Carlos machucado e saindo pela porta. - prosseguiu Lady Heather que também já havia entendido.

- Isso. Ela gritou. Solomon a atingiu, a trouxe para cá. Deitou ela de costas, pegou a echarpe, talvez para incriminar Carlos, correu para o escritório e mudou os dados do livro. Já devia estar com a maleta. Ele juntou tudo e foi embora. - concluiu Sara.

- Por que ele levaria a maleta? - perguntou Heather?

- Ele deve ter jogado a adaga lá quando pegou o bastão de ferro para atingir Kelly. Precisava limpar tudo. - explicou Sara.

- E o panfleto rasgado? - questionou Grissom.

- Estava no bolso de Solomon. Brass me ligou avisando. Caso encerrado! - exultou Sara.

- As fibras azuis não eram da sua echarpe, eram da blusa de Solomon. - falou Sara quando se despediu de Heather. - Me desculpe por julgá-la.

- Não se preocupe, já estou acostumada a ser julgada.

- Isso não atenua o que fiz.

- Está segura agora.

- Estou. "O que realmente importa é o que acontece em nós, e não a nós."² Até mais, Lady Heather. - disse Sara saindo.

Heather pensou nas palavras de Sara. Ela falava como Grissom. Mas não era apenas de boca para fora. Ali estavam as palavras de um homem impregnadas na essência de uma mulher.

Grissom esperou os policiais liberarem o local antes de sair. Heather o esperava no salão:

- Quebra-cabeça completo! - brincou ela.

- Verdade.

- Bom trabalho, Grissom.

- Não o fiz sozinho. Há toda uma equipe.

- E há Sara...

Ele apenas sorriu. Heather nunca falhava com relação a ele. Sempre o vira por trás de suas máscaras.

- Pelo que teve de passar, Gil? O que teve de superar? Insegurança, ciúmes, discórdias...

- Quando se tem alguém por perto, alguém que te compreenda apesar de tudo, nenhuma barreira é intransponível.

- Gosta mesmo dela, não é Grissom?

- Sara é tudo o que quero. É tudo o que sempre quis. A propósito, encontrei!

- Encontrou? O que? - a Dominatrix não conseguia compreender.

- A saída do seu labirinto! Até mais, Heather.


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Heather analisou os acontecimentos que tomaram cena ali. Gil Grissom não era mais o homem que conheceu anos atrás. Havia encontrado a submissa perfeita para ele. Sara não era absolutamente passiva, mas dava a ele tudo o que precisava para se sentir no controle.

Do alto de sua sacada, ela observava o casal de peritos indo embora de mãos dadas e conversando alegremente. Isso a fez pensar em sua vida.

Estava cada dia mais só. Zoe morrera. Seu Domínio era tudo o que tinha. Até mesmo sua fantasia mais acalentada tinha ido embora. A solidão tomou conta dela.

E Lady Heather nem percebeu que se embrenhava mais e mais no labirinto que ela própria havia criado.

**FIM**


End file.
